Ok, here goes nothing
by startingtowriteforfun
Summary: This is not actually a x-over. This is true story about a 16 year old girl who finds herself in a new school. NEW SCHOOL, NEW FRIENDS, NEW TEACHERS, LOVING MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WHEN...WOW! WHO     IS     THAT?


SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH. It's not my first language

Ok here goes nothing. No. Actually, here goes everything.

My life has been a hell of a movie for the past five months. Today is the first of January and I have decided that everything is about to change! I have lots of friends but none of them is as patient as a computer so I guess I'll tell my story one more time and here it shall stay as it will also be the last that I will think and talk about him the way I do right now. Here's to a new year and a brand new start.

It was my first day in my new school. Everything around me was strange and unusual. Where were the faces I knew so well, where were the corridors I used to walk along? Everything was new and different but it all seemed so unbelievably perfect. I made friends immediately as I was trying to figure out what classroom I belonged to and I asked some girls who were really kind and with whom I eventually spent the whole day with.

I met my tutor, my classmates and some of my new classmates. I loved it there it was my first day and already knew those would be the best three years of my life. The uniforms, the people, the teachers, everything just looked so damn British. It was like an English oasis in the middle of Portugal. It was all just as I wanted.

On my second day I was even more excited as I entered the gates and rushed in quickly after waking up and six and having to do an hour by car just to get there. As you can see it was pretty hard to go to that school because I live really far away. My dad had to drive me everyday and then go all the way back to take care of his patients. My mum is a lawyer and she has loads of work so it was impossible for her to take me to school so she always picked me up in the afternoon.

Anyway, getting back to my story, we had tutor group that morning and after that I looked at my schedule and realize I had no idea where my English classroom was. I climbed the stairs of the English section and started looking at the numbers in the door tabs. Suddenly the door on the other end of the corridor opened and I was completely wowed by the guy who walked through it. Firstly I noticed his eyes. They were the bluest I had ever seen and then his cute freckles and his pink lips. My eyes were glued to him. He was at least one year older as he didn't wear uniform, instead he was amazingly dressed and he had a pair of stunning orange trainers. Finally I noticed his perfect white teeth as he walked by me and smiled.

A door opened and my English teacher's small head popped up. She told me to go in and so I did. I think there's no need to tell you how not interested I was in the lesson as all I could do was thinking about the orange trainers and their gorgeous owner.

The rest of the week flew by as I met much more new people from so many different countries and ages. Everyone was incredibly kind and welcoming. Me and trainers crossed paths quite a few times and exchanged some looks but I was to busy with school to worry too much about that.

It was Friday and everyone was looking forward to the weekend. My tutor told me he needed to have a word with me. He told me that there was a family who lived only 20 minutes away from me and that 5 of their children went to that school and so he offered to email their father and offering them a car share so my parents didn't have to drive me school and all the way back home everyday. I told mum and dad about it and they seemed pretty pleased. A few days after that the gentleman called my dad and they arranged the car share. The following Monday I'd start going to school with them. The second week flew by and eventually Monday arrived. I was a bit nervous as I didn't know any of my car mates as I like to call them and also they were all boys. I got to their incredibly huge farm and their father and mine greeted each other and I was introduced to him. He said his name was Harry and that everyone was very pleased with this arrangement and looking forward to meet me. Then the unexpected happened. The front door opened and who did I see. Oh yeah, I was the orange trainers.

-Mike come meet Maria. – Harry said. We looked at each other and shook hands I was still in shock as he smirked and said.

-Hey nice to meet you I'm Mike. I introduced myself and then Harry announced it was time to go to school. As we got inside the car four more boys were sitting there. They were John, Matt, Tony and Steve. They were all gorgeous. How was that possible?

Mike was the oldest so he sat in the front next to driver. For the following thirty minutes he talked to me explaining how things worked in school and offering to help me around anytime I needed. He was really nice but he was somehow cold as if he never showed his feelings too much…That was pretty awkward to me as I am quite the opposite.

The day flew by and I couldn't wait for the bell to ring and meet all of them better.

I got home and added him on Facebook. God he looked like hell in the photos. I didn't really car though. The rest of the week went by and I got to know all of them a lot more. Turns out they weren't 5 but actually seven brothers but the oldest was in university and the youngest was only one so he wasn't old enough to go to school. The weekend arrived. I was sitting at my desk doing some homework and I got a Facebook message from Mike. We started talking and we only said good bye 3 hours later. We had loads in common specially our taste in music which was pretty much the same. He was really nice and easy to talk to. For the next weeks we talked over 3 hours everyday. My friends went crazy as soon as I told them who my most recent friend was. They couldn't believe me and Mike Anderson were having a flirtationship as they called it. I tried telling them that we were just friends but they didn't believe it and honestly nor did I.

One of the times we were talking he told me about this great concert n Lisbon from one of our favourite DJ's and asked me to go with him. Obviously my parents wouldn't let me so I told him I couldn't. Turns out he didn't go to the concert either so it didn't really matter.

The week after I was lost as where to go after classes to study so he invited me to go study with him and he told me I should meet him in year 12 and 13's common room, which obviously I didn't as I was too shy. After all I was only year eleven. When we arrived to their house my mum wasn't still there to pick me up so he invited me in and decided to make some eggs and toasts and to help me with my maths stuff. We went outside to the garden. It was hot October day and we sat at he table underneath the old oak.

My mum rang me a while after and I had to leave. I got home and we started talking again. He told me that he was having a school trip to spain which would last a week and he said he was going to miss me a lot and how great it was that we met. That was the night I admitted to myself I had a crush on him even though it had only been 2 months since we met as October was nearly over.

The week went by as slowly as a snail and I couldn't wait to see him again. However, when I did, I was really disappointed. Things had changed, I could tell. For the next weeks we talked much less and we became more apart I felt stupid for crushing on him so easily I should have known better. I mean he's older and he's the hottest guy in school which means it was never going to happen for me. Here is something u should know about my school: people from different years don't date each other. So me, being from year 10 would never date someone from year 11. I guess that it just took me longer to realize that than it took him.

It was Wednesday. As in all other Wednesdays I got ready my dad drove me to their house and as we left to school. John and Matt told me about this huge party their parents were going to throw apparently that's something they do every year. Around 400 people show up. They said I should go but I told them I had to talk to my parents first. Mike didn't say a word as if he didn't care whether or not I was going. I felt so bad inside as if I could punch him so hard his perfect teeth would fall. I was so mad and I wasn't even sure if things were any different ot him or if he was just having a rough time so I decided to put my anger apart and talk to him. I would talk to him. I mean I had to right?

Later that day I texted him and asked if he was ok he said nothing was going on but he had to do his homework and that we would talk later. Guess what? We didn't.

Saturday arrived. I got up after a long night awake thinking of what to wear to the party what to say and what to do. I honestly still didn't know.

My dad drove me there and took a friend with him as Harry said he should go cause there would be a wine tasting and more boring adult stuff. We entered the gate, it was really warm and the sky was as blue as can be, their farm was crowded with people I had never seen.

I said goodbye to dad and tried to decide where I would go first. I was standing alone pretending I was doing something so I didn't look that stupid just standing there waiting for one of those faces to ring a bell. My eyes were rushing through the crowd and there he was. Staring at me amazed as if I was this whole new person or as if something was wrong with me. I pretended not to see him as he didn't move to greet me. He just stood there staring, gazing at me. I started walking ina different direction and he started moving too.

-Hey, I'm glad you came. – he said, still staring at me as if I had something stuck to my forehead.

- Hi. Yeah I'm glad too. – I replied not helping myself from smiling like crazy.

There was a lot of awckward silence then he told me he was going to show me around.

We were finally walking and chatting and giggling like young children and we headed towards their adega ( the place where they make their wine). He told me all about this new idea they had for couples who would celebrate their wedding in their farm and how romantic it would be and how they would sleep under the stars and then I saw my dad. UPS!

I suggested we went somewhere else but before I could get the hell out of there he decided he had to shake hands with my dad before we could go.

We were walking again and there wasn't actually anywhere else I hadn't been to before so we just wandered around together. I could feel his hand on my back and even though it was not a big deal my stupid useless heart had to beat faster. Everything was going great until this man decided to butt in our conversation and started talking to Mike and for some reason, decided to ask him if I was his girlfriend. Awkward stare took place obviously I butted into the conversation and said that we were just friends even though I quite wante to say the opposite. After that I could barely look at him properly and he said he had to take care f some stuff so I walked around some more pretending to know what I was doing. Then I found Olivia. Olivia was their cousin, she was from my year and we had met before so I spent the whole afternoon with her. I wanted to be with Mike but that wasn't going to happen as he was surrounded by two girls from his year so I just bit my lip with jealousy and pretended not o care.

I was having a great time with rosa we danced loads and got to know each other better and before we knew it it was already dark. We were near a huge fireplace they had set outdoors, a really cool idea actually, when someone broke a glass. Mike's mom asked me and Olivia to ask someone to clean it but we said we could handle it. I was walking towards the staircase outside that leads to the kitchen when Mike grabbed my arm.

-Hey, haven't seen you all day. – He said.

- Yep I know anyway look I need to help your mom, someone broke a glass.

- Ok let's go. – he replied.

We were climbing the stairs when I felt his arm around my waist. He was pulling me towards him. Then he started talking about couples that were at the party and how his brother had brought a "friend" and he kept on pulling me and as we got to the kitchen I felt his arm getting stronger and pulling me again. My body rotated towards him and there we were. In his kitchen, what a cliché. We were only inches apart, I could feel his fresh breath on my face but he kept talking as if everything was normal. Then I felt his other arm wrapping around me and he pulled me closer and when we were just about to kiss John stormed into the kitchen. Before I knew it I was on one side of the kitchen and Mike was on the other.

PLEASE REVIEW and please tell me what needs improvement


End file.
